Incomplete
by writerforeverfsog
Summary: This takes place after Ana leaves Christian when he doesn't accept their baby. But destiny brings them back after 4 years . Is their love for each other still strong enough to sustain them ? OR will Ana turn her back towards Christian again?
1. Chapter 1

hi guys this is my first story... so pls support if you all like it

CHRISTIAN P.O.V  
time : 10 DEC 2016  
Another tough day at work with the mergers and blah blah...the company has made huge profits this year making me the most wealthiest and powerful man in seattle...people would die to be in my place but i wouldn't want them to be in my place because i am an incomplete man...  
I lost my heart almost 4 years ago when my ANASTASIA left me...before her I was incomplete and now I am again .  
She meant the world to me ...she was a fresh breathe of air ...filling me.

Every Friday I go to a childrens' park to watch children play..not to be creepy but to understand how my life would be if i accepted my child with Ana rather than shutting her out.

I have come to NEW YORK for some work...and as it being a Friday today I decide to go to a children's park.  
I grab a burger and take a stroll in the park...I feel like crying everytime I come to a park but I stay strong in the hope that i will find MY ANA and MY CHILD one day.

STILL IN THE PARK

I hear a loud scream of a child ...I turn around a look its a small girl who is cryin...she has some dirty,old clothes on her and her nose is bleeding due to a fall ..i guess and people around her are looking towards her and they walk away with a disgusted face.

I don't know why but I am walking towards that girl ...she has brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
Then I see a small boy running towards her ... My eyes remain wide open when I see that the boy just looks like me

GUYS PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE IF YOU ALL LIKE IT  
FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM : ffityshadesofgreyfanpage  
THANKS HOPE I GET YOUR SUPPORT...NEXT EPISODES WILL BE BETTER !


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AMAZING RESPONSE  
I KNOW I HAVE MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES BUT WILL SURE REDUCE THEM AND CHANGE THEM TOO :)

Christian P.O.V.

I see a small boy running towards the girl, "Natalie are you okay ? Did you get hurt ?" he asks her, I can see the worry in his eyes. She responds to him with a nod and in the most sweetest voice says " Me okay teddy ...I want Mama !"  
I walk towards them and ask "Can I help you ?" . Teddy replys " No thankyou we are okay ,we are just waiting for our mom to come and pick us up from here". He is very polite for a 4-5 years old child. I ask Talylor to get a First-aid kit so we can clean up the little girl . "I am Christian and this is my bodyguard Taylor , do you mind him cleaning Natalie's wound Teddy ?".  
He looks confused but then he agrees and says "As long as you don't hurt her". Taylor cleans up her wound and we wait with them to make sure that their mother comes and picks them.

Its quite late almost 4.45 in the evening and still no sign of their mother. "Teddy do you know where is your house is so we can drop you home?"."Mama says never go anywhere with strangers "he says . "Its okay Teddy we won't hurt you " I look at him with a hope that he says yes . "Okay ...but can we get something to eat first ? we are too hungry ...Mama will pay you back" he asks . "Yeah ofcourse...she doesn't have to pay me back" I reply .

We get some chicken nuggets and oreo milkshake for Natalie and a vegetable Burger and apple juice for Teddy.  
" Thankyou " Ted says when we buy the items . The people in the restaurant are staring and making disgusting faces at them and I just glare back at them .

Teddy leads me to their house...its an old house ...with a very mis-managed garden . Teddy goes in and rings the bell but no one answers ...I just turn the knob and the door opens . "Mama must be upstairs " Ted says and runs up. Natalie jump on the couch and lies down sucking her thumb. I tell Taylor to look after Natalie and I run upstairs. I hear a woman scream "HELP ! HELP!" from a room . I try to open the door but I fail . I tell Taylor to come up and he helps me open the door . What I see next leaves me dumbstruck !

Guys thankyou again for reading and supporting ...what do you think Christian sees? Leave your views in the


	3. Chapter 3

Guys thank you again for your support

Chapter 3

Christian P.O.V

I was horrified when I broke open the door and saw inside . NO NO this coudn't be my Ana ...  
She was tied up to the bed post , her hands were cuffed to the bed post and there was a man standing near the  
window who turns around when we open the door...Ana looks at me and her eyes go wide . I see Teddy coming  
toward the room . "Teddy go to your room and take Natalie with you " I say . " But what about Mommy ?" he  
asks with teary eyes looking at the pityful sight of his mom . " Teddy just go to your room and mommy will be  
fine" I say . He runs back to his room .

When the man turns around I am shocked to see him . My worst fear came true it was JACK HYDE !

HE was half naked from the top and he was the person who had tied up Ana.

" Long time no see Mr. Grey ! So good to see you again " he says " Look Ana your superhero has come to rescue  
you who you had run from years ago " He has an evil grin on his face

I feel my blood boiling inside me... I am raging with anger . I am going to kill that motherfu..er . He touches Ana  
on her thigh before I know my hand connects with his face and he falls down on the floor . He pulls out a gun and  
slowly points at me . He pulls down the trigger and before he can shoot Taylor shoots him in the arm.  
"Holy s #t Grey !" Jack screams out loud .  
He slowly looses consciousness . Taylor goes and check his pulse. "He is alive, Sir", Taylor announces. "Call for an  
Ambulance!", I say.

That's when I noticed Ana.. Her presence had completely slipped from my mind, what with the anger blinding me  
and taking over my senses. But i'm happy. Happy to see Ana, my Ana ; and happy to harm that bast #d. He got  
what he deserved and you can't tell me otherwise!

She was here. Four Years! It had been four years since I last saw her, and when I do meet her I find her in an  
extremely terrible state, one in which I would've never wanted her to be in.

I helped her untie herself and dress up. Had Teddy and Natalie seen her this way, she would've been devastated.  
She sat there, crying in my arms. I didn't mind though.. I finally had her in my arms. My Ana.

"Th...than-k y-ou ", she said whilst wiping her nose with the back of her hand; a habit of hers which hasn't  
changed. She hasn't changed a bit, My Ana.

"Shhhhhh...ssshhhh it's okay baby , I am here, shhh... go to sleep sweetheart ,you must be tired" I say.  
"T..he Ki-ds... Kids.. They need me. They must be hungry.", she says. "Don't Worry, I've already fed them.. I'll  
arrange for their dinner as well. Take some rest."  
I tuck her in the bed and kiss her forehead. Switching off the lights, I leave the room.

By this time the paramedics had already arrived and taken Jack away. Taylor had handled the situation well enough for them to not barge into the room and see her this way. We have requested them to return tomorrow to ask her questions.. All I know is that I am going to put him behind bars, this time.

But for now, i know for sure.. No matter what happens I will not leave and neither will I let her walk away again. The kids, from now on, are my responsibility and I will take care of them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thanks readers for your amazing response and special thanks to my BFF ( NAME NOT SPECIFIED AS PER REQUEST) for editing and typing the chapter ...since I was very very busy with my work ( reading fsog). SO pls pls comment , favorite and follow! :* Make sure to leave your ideas on what may happen in the next chapter ! ;) **

**Bye for now ;) ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thank you so much for your support guys! Huge SHOUTOUT to GreyshadesofSteele for ****continuous response and support. And thanks to my bestie again becuz of whom you are able to read this chapter ! Show her your love by saying " Love you " in the comment section**

* Christian's P.O.V

I go downstairs. Exhausted. The Office work, kids, and then the whole incident with Ana. The Kids! Where are they?  
"Taylor? Where are the kid's? ", I ask Taylor in complete fear that they might be alone somewhere and I would'nt  
be with them again! No, this can't happen.. Please God don't let this happen! What Sin have I - "They're in their  
room, Sir", Taylor cuts my train of thought that just seems to be going down..

I walk up to their room...it seems they have the same room. I wouldn't say its a up to date house but it is pretty  
decent . I enter the room to see two children cuddled in up in the corner of the room. I see Natalie's cheeks red so  
I conclude that she was probably crying and when I see Teddy hugging her, trying to console her, my heart breaks  
for these little kids. Oh how I wish I could be there when they needed me the most. But obviously not! I was away  
because of my inability to accept my child with Ana.

Just then Teddy looks up. "How's Mommy?". This catches Natalie's attention and she stops crying.  
"She's alright kiddo. She's asleep right now. Let's try to be quite and not wake mommy up okay?" ; Teddy just nods  
his head. " Now, Would you like to eat something?" Teddy almost jumps at this offer.. Seeing her brother's  
reaction, Natalie giggles. "What about you, Natalie?" I ask. To this I don't receive an answer but she shyly hides  
behind Teddy. I just smile at her.  
"So what would you guys like to have? Pizza or Chinese? or Anything else that's on your mind?". I see Natalie  
slowly whispering something in Teddy's ears. Amused by her, I ask " So what is the final decision, your highness?",  
my playful mood kicking in. I don't remember being this happy in the past 4 years. "PIZZA!... I mean pizza, I don't  
wanna wake mommy up.". "Well then, Let's get some Pizza shall we? I think everybody here is starving.. Am I right  
Natalie?", I say. She nods, but this time even whisper's a small 'Yes'..

*After the Delicious Pizza gets over :P *

Taylor took a taxi back home and I tucked the kids in.

"Goodnight kiddos! Sleep well don't let the bed bugs bite. Do you want me to read you a story ?" , I ask them . I  
guess thats what parents are supposed to do before the kids sleep , right ? I have no idea bout this. "Teddy ? You  
awake ?" , I ask . I see he is fast asleep . "Natalie ? Do you want me to read you a book?" , I question Natalie . She  
nods her head and point towards a pink color book , I bet its all about princesses ,castles or some girly stuff like  
that. I am half way through the book when I notice Natalie sleeping . Such a sight to witness , I wish I could do this  
every Night of my life . I walk out of the room.

* Ana P.O.V *  
I wake up with the sun shining bright, hitting my eyes. Urghh the Sun! I swear I feel the alarm clock was made  
because the inventor woke up with the Sun on his face every morning and thought it would be better to wake up  
in his cozy bed without the sun.. Oh how wrong he was! Neither alarms nor sun's are good wake-up stuff.. The  
freaking curtains were left open! Who left them open though?... Maybe the children?...  
By now I was up, out of the bed running to the children's bedroom. I know something happened last night. Which  
was wrong, terribly wrong. But right now, my children are my first priority.

I enter their room to see my angel's sleeping peacefully. I kissed them on their forehead adjusting their covers and  
leave the room.

As I walk downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. I see a man on the couch. I go ahead to see his face, the couch  
blocking the view. That's when it hits me..  
Jack... Taylor.. Christian.. Teddy.. OH MY GOD! There he is My Christian Grey!

***CLIFFHANGER***

**OoooOo Have any thoughts on the next chapter?! And your questions about Natalie and Teddy will be answered soon ( in the upcoming chapters) :D**

**More the comments, faster the updates!**

**See ya :* - A &amp; Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note : Sorry for the late update . hope you enjoy this chapter. and some of your questions have been answered ;)**

* Ana's P.O.V *

\- Anastasia Steele Weds Christian Grey -  
The best day of my life. The day Christian becomes My Lawfully Wedded Husband. I would give anything to go back to our life then. The hugs, the jokes, the stolen kisses, dates, CUDDLING, and Charlie Tango ; I miss it all.

But now, we have come far from it. As much as I would want Christian to wake up and hold me close, to tell me everything would be alright now; I wouldn't let it happen.  
A woman needs to have some self-respect and now, no matter what happens I won't let my guard down. But he brought my kids back safely, took care of me when I needed him, Saved Me. A simple 'Thank You' wouldn't be enough, although he needs to understand why I left him and Saving my life wouldn't get me to forgive him for what he had done.

Holding my tea, I take a seat at the counter, remembering last night's event. This isn't the first time Jack Hyde had taken advantage of my vulnerable state. I shudder, yesterday's attack replaying through my mind, which causes the cup to slip from my hand and fall; making a loud noise, spilling all the tea.

The noise was loud enough to wake Christian up. "God what was that awful noise, Gail?", Christian says. I stare at him stunned. He was shirtless and looking as beautiful as ever. His eyes flutter open, taking in the surroundings. He realises he is at my place and looks up at me. "Oh Sorry." He says putting his shirt back on. Wait No, why would you do that?! - Urghh Get a grip Ana! He was the one who didn't accept you and your child, and now you want to drool over him?! Stupid Stupid Me!

"I.. I should leave.. Bye Ana. I'll leave my card right here. Call me if you need anything", Christian starts walking towards the door. "No.. No wait, you saved me yesterday. I owe you a breakfast. I don't feel two words would be enough to thank you for what you have done." I tell him. Just then I wince, feeling a strong pain in my side.. As if someone had hit me there, hard.  
Noticing it , he says " Its okay , I'll order something to eat. It's quite late now anyways, for breakfast.". "Late?" I ask.  
"Umm.. it's 11:30 right now. It would be more of a Brunch than a Breakfast.", he replies. "Umm... okay. Water?" I ask, in pain whilst hesitating.. Hesitating? Seriously? I'm supposed to be Angry! And sweet... I don't even know anymore!

"Mommy! Mommy!" Teddy comes running with Natalie tagging along. "Good Morning Honey. What would you like to have for Breakfast?" I ask with a huge grin on my face. "IHop! You promised we would go to IHop! You should never break your promises! That's very mean Mama!" Teddy Says.

At this, Christian choked on his water. Oh Well! He's completely aware of what he has done. Well that's a start!

We had 'Brunch' at IHop. The kids seem to like Christian. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Natalie actually opened up to him, usually she doesn't mix well with strangers. He took us back home, claiming it was, and I Quote; 'his Responsibility'. Well, you didn't seem to understand the concept of 'Responsibility' four years ago now, did you?

FLASHBACK - 4 YEARS AGO.

SOMETHING WAKES ME UP. A sound. He is drunk , I see him walking through the double door . I help him take off his jacket and tuck him in bed. I cannot hold back my tears and I let them fall . I suddenly hear a BEEPING noise on his phone . I usually don't check his messages but this time I have a strong urge to check  
I open the message . F* K . My scalp prickles.

" IT WAS GOOD TO SEE YOU. I UNDERSTAND NOW . DON'T FRET . YOU WILL MAKE A WONDERFUL FATHER " - YOUR FIRST AND ONLY LOVE 3 - ELENA ;)

The phone drops to the ground . That's it . I can't take this anymore ... he can't run to HER for every problem he has . I AM HIS WIFE ! WHO THE F #K IS SHE ?  
MY BLOOD IS BOILING . HE Can't Talk to me about it, but he runs to her late at night to talk. Does he needs her assurance that he is going to be a great father .

He is going to be a great father .. I know it ...DO you think I am going to let him be a bad one ?

"Ana .." He is talking in his sleep . "Ana , get rid of the baby , we don't need it Ana ."

Maybe he doesn't need it , but I need it . It isn't just some creature . It is a part of Christian and me . I can't kill my BLIP . I won't let my baby be a part of Christian's life.  
I have to leave this place soon .  
"Sorry Little Blip , I won't let Daddy or anyone hurt you . He won't be a part of your life , but I think it's better off that way." I say.

I leave a good-bye note for Christian , Taylor , Gail, Kate and for Carrick and Grace, saying I truly love them but sometimes decisions have to be made  
which may be heart breaking . The hardest time was writing a letter for Christian, how can you leave a person who loves you more than himself ? Who has sworn to be at your side in sickness, health , pain , despair, happiness , sorrow? But this is so hard. I leave some money for Sawyer , because I know Christian is going to fire him .

I take some money which can help me travel across to where I live at the moment and which can support me at least till I can get a job . I will protect you BLIP till my last breath. And I fled away from him, away from everyone who loved me , away from everything .

* Christian's P.O.V *

Ana is upstairs, changing, when I get a message.

~~~ Unknown : ' Hyde Escaped ' ~~~

I forward this message to Welch immediately, asking him to get me detail's on this so called 'Unknown' person. Who does he think he is? Jack can't escape! Not now  
at least! When I actually see things coming together ALL the PROBLEM's decide to show up!

How Nice! You see, Everything become's interesting when Ana come's back into my life.

WELCOME TO MY AMAZING LIFE!

I run up to Ana's room. I had already done the mistake of shutting her out once. It won't happen again!  
I find Ana tidying her room. A habit of her's which hasn't gone yet. I smile at her. But then i remember What I came here for... For now Brain &amp; Heart; Keep the Love to yourself, because we have got quite some important matters up our sleeves!

" Jack Escaped! " I announce as I burst into the room, my smile turning into a Major Frown with Anger building up inside me. Oh Well.. Maybe the 'Anger' part isn't a surprise since you all know I have Anger Management issues.. If you don't.. Well then I sincerely pity you. **( cuz you are totally not supposed to be here... if you've not read ****the book :P )**

She laughs... She actually Laughs. Out of all the thing's I expect her to do, She LAUGHS ! You've got to be F #king kidding me! Does she not understand what I am saying or does she have some sort of mental problem?! "Ana? ", I say, not showing her my annoyance; I guess I have lost my right to do so 4 years ago.

"You think I'm really going to fall for that Christian? Because if you did, you were extremely wrong! Is this one of your plan's in your so called mission ' Bring-Ana Back ' OR maybe something like " Home Sweet Home - GET BACK HOME NOW! " ? Who the F #k do you - "

"Ana?!" I cut her speech.. What plan is she talking about?

" - think you are? You didn't want us in the first place. Now why do you care?! You could go right ahead and leave us like you did 4 years ago! "

"I Did Not Leave You! You were the One who Left! "

"And YOU were the one who wanted to kill our child! Don't you dare make it seem like I'm the Bad Guy here!"

Saying this, she falls to the floor, crying! Oh my poor baby! The sight before me, it's just a petite bundle of Pain and Sorrow . Right then her phone decides to vibrate .

"Could you please get my phone for me ?" she asks .

"Of course"

I go to get her phone . She takes the phone and reads the message that she has received. Her expression changes into a horrific one. The phone slipping from her hand falls on the floor.  
"Ana what's the matter , love?" I ask.  
"No..NO ... I won't let you die .. this is all happening because of me .. I won't let it...NO." She is practically shivering and screaming in my arms .  
"Shhhh...shhh ..It's okay...tell me what's the matter , What's bothering you ?"  
She shows me the message

~~~ Unknown : 'YOUR SUPER HERO HAS COME TO THE RESCUE ... HOW LONG WILL HE STAY WITH YOU. YOU ARE GONNA PUSH HIM AWAY AND I AM GOING TO  
COME BACK FOR THE KIDS AND FOR YOU ;) ' ~~~

" I won't let them touch even a strand of your hair, I am here to protect you all " I say.  
" Will you be there with us this time ? Through every obstacle that we face?"  
" Yes this time I will be there with you ...Even if I may not be able to win your trust back... I would do anything in my power to protect you...Even if I have to give up my life for my kids and you"

She holds onto me as if I were to vanish any second. My attention goes back to the message. Welch should be able to track this person down.

Just then I Notice Ana bawling her eyes out.

" What's the matter Ana? How do I prove it to you that I wouldn't leave. Not for the World Ana. I won't Go. "

"Wo - Would you - Would you protect Natalie too? "

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? They are my children too Ana and I will, henceforth, take up the responsibility of protecting my family. "

" Umm.. Yeahh.. About that.. Natalie isn't your child. "

"What? Aren't they twins? Please tell me this is a joke. "

"No Christian. Teddy is yours. Natalie is.. well she is... "

"Whose child is she, Ana? "

" Jack Hyde's "

**EDITOR'S NOTE: So basically I'm her bff. We are sorry for the late update but I'm pretty sure the wait was worth it. Hope your doubts are cleared to some extent. Keep reading to find out more answer's. The story will become even more interesting as we proceed.**

**Leave your suggestions and reviews in the comments! **

**Love You :* ~ A &amp; Z**


	6. Hi There :)

Hey Guys!

We are very happy with the reviews we have been receiving! But it seems like some of you have not understood the story yet and what expectations to have off this story.

We are extremely sorry if you thought this was a chapter.

So we thought we might just answer some of your questions here so the rest of the story might be clear for you. For those of you who have understood, please keep reading and leaving your reviews on each chapter. We read all the reviews and will do our best to answer your questions; if and when possible.

1\. This story isn't like every other story you have read. All ideas, plots, twists and turns, and all dialogues are original and written with our imagination. You might find this in every story :- Christian finds Ana 'poor and broke with her kids dirty and hungry' and He sees a 'Copper haired' boy who looks just like him.

Well, Guess What?! He would always find a boy like that because 'GENES' . The boy is his child and I don't see how we could let the readers know it before Christian finds out, other than that line!

And about Ana being poor, broke, hungry and dirty. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned she lives in NEW YORK. Has a pretty decent house. Can fund herself and the children quite well which also means she has a job. I don't see how a poor person could promise her children to take them to IHop, because the last time I checked, you need to have some money in your pocket before you enter any store.

**_But you mentioned in the first chapter that Natalie was wearing dirty, old clothes. What about that?_**

Yes, I did. But I also mentioned that she had a bleeding nose. Which means she would've fallen and gotten hurt because of which her clothes became dirty. Old? Well you really can't expect Ana to send her children to a park wearing effing Louis Vuitton ! Since she knows her kid very well ( you know, having them in your womb for 9 months help!) she didn't dress her up in Barbie style.

2\. How the hell did she end up with Jack Hyde?

Because! Jack is a Crook. He took advantage of a vulnerable woman and that's how he becomes Natalie's biological father.

Therefore, he took advantage of Ana TWICE.

3\. So now you know they are not twins.

4\. If you find any situation in this story similar to the one's you have read before. Please feel free to mention it in your comments. We would love to read more stories! We are FSOG fans after all! :D

I hope you all understand the story now. If you still have doubt's feel free to mention it in your comments and we assure you your queries will be answered.

Keep giving us your reviews and FOLLOW us !

What do you think might happen in the next Chappie ?!

Give us your ideas and show us some love! Xx

P.S : Listen to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Amazing song!

We Love you all! 3 ~ A &amp; Z

XOXO


	7. Chapter 6

' **Christian's P.O.V '**

'**Jack Hyde' **

Two Words. Just two words are enough to bring the world's problems crashing down on you. Out of all the people it could have been, it's Hyde. Why did he choose Ana? Why does Natalie have to be his child? Why does this keep happening to us?

I think everyone knows the answer to those questions. It's all because of me isn't it? Why can't I do one thing right? I sure did give Ana a hard time when she was with me, and I'm doing the same when she goes away from me too.

" Jack Hyde ?... How is Natalie Jack's child? Aren't they twins? Please tell me she is my child.." I say, practically in tears. The last time I cried was when Ana left me, 4 years ago.

" No Mr. Grey . She isn't your child. She is Jack's. I'm sorry, but I really can't do much about it. I would say this is your fault, but that's just stating a fact right there. " She replies with a straight face, no emotion whatsoever. What happened to the Ana I knew? So Alive and Beautiful. I'm not saying she isn't beautiful now but she has lost weight. Maybe she went back to her old I-Don't-Care-About-Myself-The-World's-Problems-Are-More-Important eating habit.

Hold up. Mr. Grey? Why is the name of all things holy would she – "Why would you call me ? Ana. You do know there is no need to be formal here. You're my wife. That being said, would you please explain to me how is Natalie Jack's child? Has he used you before or did you and him…."

"Before you start accusing me of false things, let me tell you something. Maybe I was your Wife. And yes, please notice the _**was**_ in that sentence because You have lost your right to call me your wife 4 years ago when you rejected your child and ran to Mrs. Robinson to discuss your family problem's instead of talking to me about it. Did you ever think how I must have felt when I found out you were with her? Not to mention, you came back home drunk off your ass and told me to abort the child! Wait. I don't think you ever thought of my feelings, my thoughts on that topic. Do you know how big of a decision it is to start a family with someone? Did you know that these decisions are not to be taken when your drunk? Hell, Why were you even drunk in the first place? You know I hate it when you get drunk and to top it off you were with Elena. Why did you marry me in the first – " Ana is practically screaming by now.

"Ana. ANA! Calm down Ana. Take a breath and sit here" I make her sit down on the bed. She was shivering. With all the talking she had done…. Well, whatever she said did hurt, A LOT. But what I hate the most is that what she said was 100% true.

"Ana. Please Baby. I need you to calm down and tell me what had happened with Jack. Please?"

**Ana P.O.V **

"Ana . Please Baby . I need you to calm down and tell me what had happened with Jack. . Please?"

Why does he care so much now ?

"Ana , sweetheart please tell me ."

" Mamaaaa " I see Natalie running towards me . "Mama ...why you crying ?"

" Nothing Baby , Mommy is not feeling well "

" Okay "

" Natalie, did you want anything ?"

" Mommy I am very hungry "

" Okay , let me fix you something "

I walk towards the kitchen , thinking whether I should give Christian the answers to his questions or not .My heart says yes , because I am still in love with him after sooo many years , just one look and I would die for him . But my mind says NO . IT is because of him , I am in a very bad condition.

I give Natalie and Teddy some fruits to eat and they go to play in their room .

I walk back up to my room where Christian is sitting on the bed waiting for me .

"Christian , I know you want your answers but give me sometime to tell you the whole story , so much has happened in last few days , that , it is so hard to take it all in. I will explain to you the entire story because I feel you need answers to your questions . But I also want to know your side of the story . Why did you leave me in the first place ? Why did you go running towards HER ? Why did you want me to get rid of our child ? I was so scared , that I felt It was better to run away "

All these thoughts bring tears to my eyes , I miserably fail in holding back my tears and I burst out crying.. He holds me in his arms . This is the place I wanted to be forever , I don't even know if we will ever reconcile . His phone rings .

"Grey, Yes ... Tell me ..okay ...I am a friends house ... okay ..sure..will be there in 30 ." He cuts the call ." Ana let me give you my answers "

" It's okay Christian ... You don't have to , you have more important things to attend . "

" Ana , there is nothing more important than getting you and my kids back "

My kids , did he just say my kids ?

"Christian ...if we get back together , will you accept her as your child ?"

" Ana of course I would ,why wouldn't I accept . I need to give you answers and you need to give me too , so why not we meet up tomorrow for dinner "

" Like a date ?" ANA ! My subconscious hisses at me , "I mean " I bite my lip .

" Ana , don't bite your lip " He comes over and releases my lip from my teeth, a smirk forming on his face, positively at the question I had asked first.

"What about the kids ? ", I asked to make a not-so-subtle change of topic; obviously because I was embarrassed and also wanted to take the attention off me.

"Gail will take care of them ."

" Gail is here ?!" I cannot hide my excitement ! I miss that lady so much .

" Yep she is , and she is excited to meet you. "

"OK "

" Ana , this is hard to ask but... do you have any money ? "

I look down ." Jack took it all "

I give her some cash ."I have appointed people to guard your place 24/7 , so don't worry about him coming back and causing any harm. "

"Thank you Christian " I hug him.

I walk him towards the door . Natalie and Teddy come running out of their rooms .

" Kids say bye to Christian , he is leaving " I say.

" Bye , Christian " Teddy says .

Natalie doesn't say anything but goes and hugs his leg . " Will you come back ? " She asks .

Christian crouches in front of her and says " Of course I will be back . I want to see your pretty face again . " He smiles at her and looks up, winking at me.

"Bye Christian " My cheeks red as a tomato.

"Bye Ana " he says, standing up. " I hope we can resolve our problems and get back" he whispers in my ear .

" I hope the same " What is happening to me? Why am I so sweet toward him ?

His car is waiting at the entrance of the house. He gets in and waves back at us.

We all watch the car as it leaves, till it turns the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Guys I know this chapter is short , I am really busy . But i assure you that there will be an long chapter in 2-3 days . 1000%. **

**This chapter was basically written to show how they felt . And next chapter I will explain properly what happened between them .**

**Christian P.O.V **

I can't Believe about what is happening these past few days . Believe me I was going to skip this New York Conference . Meeting Natalie, Teddy , Ana made me realize that I have a family of my **Own . **I hope this trip gives me a chance to fix all the relations I have broken not only with Ana but also with Teddy And Natalie. When Ana left me , my world shattered , I felt lifeless , like there was air but I couldn't breathe . My soul existed but didn't . My feelings were inexpressible . When she left my life became mechanical ... my routine was

1 GET UP

2 GO TO WORK

3 EARN SOME CASH

4 COME HOME

5 GO TO SLEEP

That's it . But now I see a ray of hope .. A ray of light which may bring a brighter life for me ahead. Asking out her for an diner tomorrow was the best decision I ever made in the past 3-4 years. I really am desperate to resolve things between us and reconcile our relationship but I know it will take time . I am ready to wait for till my last breath if that is what is takes to connect us all. I will cherish , take care of her ..not only her but my children . Yes , I will accept Natalie as my own . So what is we both are't blood related but she is the one who showed me the path towards Ana . I am so eager to know what will happen tomorrow between me and Ana but that will have to wait for now.

**ANA P.O.V **

Christian just left . And Natalie is already missing him . My baby, she is asking when he will come back. She really likes him . She is usually shy around men , boys but she opened up to him like she just had a connection with him since ages . And my precious baby boy Teddy , he is my only source which makes my life worth living . I accepted a dinner with Christian because I felt he really needed an opportunity for explaining his erratic behavior that day and I felt that I left him without reconsidering my decision . Some days I felt going back to him and cuddling with him and breathing in his scent but I couldn't risk Teddy's life for my own satisfaction and benefit , wondering whether he would accept our child. When Teddy was born , it gave me a reason to live . My life felt complete even when Christian wasn't there. But seeing Christian recently made me realise two things.

1 He was remorseful , regretting his actions and sure did was to apologize to me . I am not saying because I am desperate for an apology but I could read his face when he saw me.

2 I wanted to get back with him together. That's it.

**I know chapter is short but hope you liked it . love A&amp;Z**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi** Guy's** !11 sorry for the late update**

**Ana P.O.V**

**That same night**

Oh MY GOD ! I can't believe this is happening ! ME and Christian going on a date tomorrow!

'Ana ! Why did you say yes for a date?' my subconscious hisses at me .

I have no idea why I agreed to go on a date with him ! That man hurt me 4 years ago ...He didn't want our child ! But today I saw the regret, love, affection, he had in his heart while he watched Teddy and Natalie at IHop ! He did want to reconcile and sort things out but I really don't know how it is going to happen.

YES I do love him ... there is no doubt in that but he has hurt me in such a way that would have destroyed me . When he put me to bed a small portion of our skin touched and we did feel that electric wave passing through us . I have missed him so much . A tear rolls down my eye and these tears soon turn into sobs and I slowly fall asleep .

**THE NEXT MORNING **

**"**MOMMY ! MOMMY there is a call for you " Teddy and Natalie come running in . "Get up mommy "

"Okay kids , give me a sec" I put the phone near my ear.

"Hello , Ana sorry to wake you up " I hear Christian's voice on the other end of the line. I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"No problem Christian , what's the matter..?"

" Just wanted to inform you that I will pick you and the kids today at round say...5? And then we can drop the kids with Gail and continue with our dinner?"

" Yeah sure , I am just planing to go out for a while with the kids and I will return around 3ish ,"

" OKAY Ana , by the way I am sending a bodyguard for you three'

"Christian..." he cuts me off before I am able to convince him that there is no need for guards

" Dont' say no Ana , I want you all safe . Take care , Laters Baby !"

LATER'S BABY ! I haven't heard that in ages and he still remembers that ! My heart melts. " BYE" is all I am able to say and I hang up .

"Kids get ready .. We are going shopping today "

" Why Mommy ?" Teddy asks

" Natalie unintentionally tore her clothes that day at the park , so we are going to get some new ones "

" Yay ! "Natalie screams

**AT THE MALL **

Okay.. so first I need to get Natalie new clothes and a new dress for my date tonight.

I first go the to girls department in the stores and find so many cute dresses for Natalie and we were strolling down the toys sections where I saw Teddy looking at a DO -IT - YOURSELF Glider set , I know he doesn't ask for things necessarily but I think he deserves getting the glider. This have been very bad for the past few days not financially but emotionally .

I in search for a dress for me , I walk and hunt in so many stores but none of the dresses catch my eye, Then suddenly Natalie comes running towards me with a simple grey dress which is neither formal nor casual , Perfect ! This is what I needed .I must tell she has a great sense of fashion. I buy some more accessories for myself and we all go get some lunch for ourselves.

We all were talking and having a great time when suddenly Teddy speaks up," Mommy , can I ask you a questions ?"

" Sure sweetheart go ahead ."

" How do you know Christian ?"

I expected him to ask the questions he usually asks such as why is the sky blue or how many times do human smile in their entire lifetime for which I have no answers but the question he asks me leaves me in a confused state of mind. I don't know what to reply. I can't tell him that he is his biological father but If I try to fake up something then I will end up lying to him .

" He is just a very close friend , Ted , we were very close when I lived in Seattle but when I moved away we lost contact."

"Mom , what did you do in Seattle ? Were you studying there ?"

The word Seattle brings back so many memories . I thought I would live there forever but I was wrong .

" I was working in a company called SIP "

" Mommy why did you leave Seattle ?"

" Ted , you are asking too many questions "

" Mommy , but answer this last one "

" No Ted , I won't " I don't want to make up more stories or lie to him and I am not prepared to answer his questions . " I think we all should go home and have a nap , we all have a long evening ahead "

**AT 5 P.M. **

The bell rings and I know exactly who it is . I am already ready and I go and open the door .

When I open the door I see the most beautiful man standing in front of me , " Hello Anastasia "when he takes my name ,my veins start to melt but I need to pull myself together .

"Hello Christian " He pull me into a hug and gives me a bouquet of Red beautiful roses ."Come on in ."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys ! **

**I KNOW YOU ALL ARE ANGRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE MY STORY , BUT HERE'S A NEW ONE FOR ALL OF YOU .**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPLOAD .**

No one's P.o.V "

"Ana ..wow you look stunning ! " Christian says .  
"Thankyou Christian" Ana replies , even though she was angry , mad , had mixed feelings for him she couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing at his comment .  
" Just give me a minute I will get everyone ready ,have a seat "

"yeah ,sure Ana "

Ana P.o.V

I go upstairs to Natalie's room and find her sitting on the floor in a cute red dress that we had bought few days ago.

" Hi mommy "

"Hi Baby , you ready to go ?"

"Yes mommy , I put Bel-bel and Ariel in my bag "

Bel-bel is what Natalie regards Belle as.

I take her small bag and hold her hand . "okay ,one down one to go " I mutter to myself .

I tell Natalie go and sit downstairs till I get Ted . I go to Ted's room and find him building a Lego airplane "Ted, sweety you ready ?"

"yeah , mommy one minute ."

He fixes that small plane and takes his bag and we both descend the stairs after I grab my matching grey clutch from my room give myself some final touches and go downstairs " Okay everyone's ready " I say .

"let's get going then"Christian says.

We all sit in Christian's SUV and drive towards His apartment to drop the kids off with Gail . The kid's are sitting behind in a car seat and me and Christian are sitting in the front and he is driving

.  
Christian puts on the radio and the song "Let it go " from Frozen comes on and its Natalie's Favorite song so she starts singing , well she is only 3 so she tries to sing some parts which she knows and Ted is singing too . And then surprisingly Christian too starts singing the song ! Hmm... how does he know this song '? Does he have kids ? That dark thought crosses my mind! 'Ana don't go there 'my subconscious hisses at me ! He must have mov

ed on and he is trying to fix our relationship for our kids.. that may be a possibility . Okay Ana stop , your going for this dinner to talk about these things .  
" You okay Anastasia ?"  
"Yeah , why wouldn't I be ?"I reply but not in a rude way .

"You seem lost in some thought "

" Nah..nothing serious "

We reach at his apartment .

He helps the kids get out of the car and leads the way .I am really nervous to see Gail after such a long time and And I need to thank Taylor for saving my life .

We enter his "apartment"...well apartment would be an understatement . It is beautiful as usual .  
"Have a seat , i will be back in a minute " Natalie, teddy and me sit on the couch .

"Sorry had to make a important call " he says as he proceeds towards us. " would you like to have a drink ? "

" yeah sure ..."

" vine ?"

"Please, thank you "

As Christian goes towards the kitchen I see the main door opening and Taylor , Gail and some girl of 10 enters with them , I think that is Sophie .

" Oh Ana..."Gail sees me and we both embrace each other into a warm hug . I have genuinely missed her so much .  
I look at Taylor and I see him smiling .

" Thank you Taylor for that day "

" No worries , ma'am " " Oh , Ana , you look so pretty " Gail says .

"Thank you Gail" I reply with my cheeks becoming red .

"Would you like a drink ?"

" Oh Christian's already gone to fetch one ."  
" Oh let me go help Mr. Grey with that " And Gail heads towards the kitchen . " Miss Steele , please have a seat " Taylor motions me towards the couch.

Natalie is playing with her belle doll and I see Sophie asking her whether she wanted to go and play in her room . Natalie and Sophie run towards Sophie's room and Taylor heads towards as soon as he spots Christian coming , followed by Gail behind him. And Ted is just looking at all the gliders displayed in the room .

" Wow , mommy look that glider , it be so cool " he says .

"Ted , you say it IS so cool , not be ."

" okay ." As he looks through the gliders his eyes light up with happiness .

Christian notices his interest in gliders , "Hey buddy , do you want to see some more gliders ?"  
Ted nods his head and says "Yes please "

" I will just take him to my office " Christian says . A kid and in his office...well.. not such a great idea . "Its okay , Taylor will be there with him ." And they both walk towards his office . I take a sip from my drink , my throat has become so dry , I don't know if its the nervousness or what . But whatever happens tonight I am going to stand up for myself and the kids ."

Christian comes back " So ready to leave ?"

"Yeah "

"Reservations in the name of Grey ." " This way sir " The woman at the restaurant says . She is obviously affected by Christian's presence . But this time I am not slightly jealous as I really don't care .

She leads us to our table , which is near a river, the whole set up looks so pretty , that I cannot put it into words .

Christian pull the chairs for me and I have a seat and he take a seat in front of me . " Your server will be here in a few minutes "

"okay thank you "Christian replies but his beautiful Grey eyes are starting into my deep blue eyes . "Ana, wow you look amazing "

"Christian , you told me that before "

" I mean it , I totally mean it . I am not trying to flatter you and expect you to forgive me , but you are still my Ana , and you will forever be "

Our server comes and we place our orders .

" So , Mr . Grey , lets start the talking ".

**I hope you all liked it . Thank you for reading till the end . Haters don't bother commenting . :/**

**Favorite , follow and comment . SO until Laters Baby . ;).**


End file.
